Promise
by Krys33
Summary: Set both during and after Two Bodies in the Lab. Booth makes Brennan a promise. BB, one shot.


A/N: A tad inspired by jezziebeth's Bones fic, 'Just for Tonight'. Set during/after Two Bodies in the Lab. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: insert some form of 'I don't own Bones' here

--

He had seen her at her most vulnerable, at her weakest.

No one had ever seen her like that before.

After all, she was Dr. Temperance Brennan, renowned author and top-notch forensic anthropologist. She was not Dr. Temperance Brennan, empathizes with every victim and breaks down at a moment's notice.

Whether her independence was a façade or not she wasn't quite sure. But she had a fear of being weak, of having to rely on someone. That was why she took all of those self-defense classes. That way, she could hold her own against anyone.

Obviously, though, all of that preparation just hadn't been enough to fight off Kenton.

She was stuck in that warehouse, bound and gagged, with a gun pointed at her head. She was alone and scared, and she couldn't protect herself. She had tried, and failed. She thought it was over. She was _sure _it was over.

But, as it turns out, it wasn't.

Her 'knight in shining, FBI standard-issue body armor,' as Angela had put it, had shown up to save his damsel in distress. That was definitely a description she never would have used on herself.

The last time she'd seen him, he was lying, bruised and broken, in a stuffy hospital room. She hadn't expected him to come all the way out there to save her life.

Hell, she hadn't expected to live at all.

So when he freed her arms, she couldn't help but collapse against him, putting away her independence for just a little while.

And despite his extensive injuries – which she had somewhat selfishly ignored – he held her up and comforted her. His voice seemed to calm her immensely.

_It's okay. I'm right here. It's all over._

Maybe he didn't know it at the time, but those were the exact words that she needed to hear to let her know she was safe.

And maybe she didn't know it, but her presence in his arms was exactly what he needed to be sure that she was alright.

--

In the hospital room afterwards, she had stayed by his bedside. She even canceled her date with David, figuring that it was the least she could do to repay Booth for saving her life.

After the movie's credits had begun to roll, he had suggested that she go home. She had refused, her stubbornness beginning to return already, saying that she was fine where she was, that she wanted to be there for him.

Not willing to argue, he just smiled, saying that she should at least get a little sleep. Being tired, she agreed, and attempted to doze in the uncomfortable chair.

It wasn't the chair, though, that kept her awake.

Every time her eyelids managed to drift shut, everything would come flooding back to her. In one swift second, she could be transported from Booth's bedside to the darkened warehouse and back again.

She hated admitting it, but she was scared. Terrified, even.

Booth noticed the look of panic and fear in her eyes as she seemed to fight off sleep.

"Bones?" His voice was quiet, caring.

She didn't answer, embarrassed by feeling frightened even after the fact.

"Brennan?" His voice had the same low, gentle tone as before. She finally looked over at him, and he was somewhat startled to see the tears forming in her eyes. It broke his heart to see her like that. "What's wrong?"

"It's… nothing." Brennan attempted to blink back her tears.

"It's obviously something." She looked down into her lap, avoiding his gaze. He lowered his voice further, nearing a whisper. "You can tell me, Temperance."

"I keep going back." She whispered.

He gave a small, almost imperceptible nod. He understood. "It'll get better. The nightmares; they go away." Booth scooted to the left side of his hospital bed and patted the space next to him. "Come here."

She seemed to hesitate a moment before carefully walking around the bed and coming lay beside him. He wrapped his healthy arm around her shoulders, and she seemed to relax slightly.

"You'll be okay." He whispered into her ear. "You'll be okay."

"How do you know?" The scientist in her wanted evidence, proof.

"I just know. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" Her voice was heavy with drowsiness.

He nodded. "I promise."

And in the safety of his presence, she drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

--

End

Review, please!


End file.
